


The List

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Leather Kink, M/M, NSFW, Other, Same old shenanigans, Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex, naughty iggy, never growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis gets roped into another bet with Noctis.  Not one to lose, he becomes worried when he gets stuck.  Luckily his girlfriend is always able to help...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 18: Suspenders
> 
> *WARNING* Pure self indulgent smut! You are forewarned!

Sitting on his living room couch, gnawing at the eraser on his pencil, Ignis continued to wrack his brain for the final answer that would make his list complete! Usually he would not resort to such inane practices to express his stress, but, despite his love for them, the poor man was having a hard time not repeating himself. He absolutely could not fathom, for the life of him, why he had agreed to such nonsense! Honestly. He was the advisor to the King…

A childish, whiny King who got on his last nerve with his inability to just leave him alone. At least once a week PRompto, Gladiolus, or said King, Noctis, were starting up some sort of competition or chicanery that was positively pointless. They weren't twenty anymore, why were they still entertaining these foolish games?

OF course then he would have to ask himself why he was participating in it at all, and then he would have to admit his folly of always letting Noctis needle his ego. As if he wasn’t going to take a bet with the spoiled man! HA! And give him bragging rights? Ignis thought not!

So instead, here he was, wasting his gift of sight, staring at a list of nineteen ideas for why suspenders were appropriate clothing material….

Groaning, Ignis rested his head back against the couch and tried not to let out a shout.

“Hey Iggy… I’m home.” A glorious voice called out through the haze of annoyance in his jumbled mind. He was still caught between wanting to prove Noctis wrong and win the bet and just give up on the whole matter and whisk his beloved away to their bedroom where he could then press upon her just how much she had been missed this week.

The children at school had been taken on a field trip with Nyx, Ravus and the doctor to Galdin Quay to learn about the wildlife in the area. NAturally she had gotten home last night, but they had both been too tired and simply cuddled the night away. Not that he was complaining, he adored holding her.

ADored anything at all that involved his body wrapped up in hers. The sensation of soft fingertips trailing his jaw prompted him to tilt his head back farther only to come face to face with two huge ______eyes that were twinkling with mischief. He lifted his hand up to the plump cheek above and enjoyed the sensation of her soft skin against his frazzled nerves. “Welcome home, love.”

“What are you doing?”

Ignis sighed and tossed his list to the plush couch cushions. “Getting roped into more nonsense! Why do I always fall for these little bets and pranks.”

“Because your Ego won’t allow you not to, and Noctis knows that.” She murmured against his ear, licking the lobe wickedly.

Naturally he wanted to enjoy her attentions, but at the mention of his King, Ignis’ determination reared right back up.  
Twenty reasons for why suspenders were a satisfactory element of clothing…

**

Noctis: “Iggy you gotta wear something else. Suspenders just make you look old.”

Ignis: *rolls eyes* “There is nothing wrong with my suspenders.”

Prompto: *shoves face full of cupcake* They are pretty cool. And its Iggy’s style. Leave him be Noct.

Gladio: *strides into the room* “You’re really bringing that topic up again?” *asks noctis with a sigh* “Let Iggy leave with his ancient fashions. You won’t change him.

Ignis: *Glares at Gladio* “You think they are outdated…”

Gladio: *plops into a chair* “Yup. But who cares. You’ve looked like a 50 year old since you were 6. Why stop now!”

Ignis: *huffs* “I will have you know that suspenders are very fashionable.”

Noctis: *laughs* “HA! I bet you can’t even come up with five reasons why they are still relevant.”

Prompto and Gladio: *exchange looks between Iggy and Noctis then themselves.*

Ignis: *turns, eyebrow arched* “I shall find twenty! And then when I do, you must wear them for a week!”

Noctis: *chuckles condescendingly* “If you can come up with twenty I’ll wear them morning, day and night!”

Ignis: *hand out* “Then we shake on it?”

Noctis: *cocky grin, shakes Iggy’s hand* “You’re on.”

***

Ignis continued to weave his tale through one long hour of his lovely girlfriend trying to get his attention switched over from Noctis to her.

It wasn’t until she strode down the stairs draped in his favorite black skirt, long heavy silk that shrouded her legs from view save for the double slits on both sides that would, every now and then, give him a peak of her outer thigh. She was like a naughty librarian…

Normally she paired it with her glasses, a messy bun and a white buttoned blouse that he could rip off of her, but tonight she had opted for nought but a set of his suspenders. His favorite three quarters of an inch leather strapped pair.

She stood before him, hands on her hips and a naughty grin on her face. The only thing she was missing was a meter stick in her hands to give his knuckles… or his beautiful tight behind, a good swat. Okay, so he was mixing up sexy librarian and sexy teacher…

“Does this give you an idea?” Her brows wiggled as she asked, that glorious expanse of thigh peaking out to greet him. Right now he wanted to greet it with his mouth and teeth.

“Plenty.” Ignis coughed out before throwing down his final answer and then tossing his list pad to the couch. The moment he was on his feet, he swept the gorgeous woman teasing him, up into his arms and quickly made for their bedroom. He had a few things to say to her…

**********  
(Your POV)

Lost to the sensation of your tight, pulsating walls all but strangling his neglected shaft, Ignis stood above you in all of his nude glory while you remained swathed in various textures of fabric that continued to caress your flushed flesh. The high waisted skirt that Ignis called your librarian skirt… It always got him going. And now his suspenders were paired with the stiff fabric, both unyielding against your sweaty skin. Skin that was positively awash in pleasure… 

Aching, glorious pleasure, Ignis slowed his sharp thrusts upon the impending orgasm fighting for freedom within him. Releasing a soft sigh of bliss, he gently canted his hips against yours, flush against your gates that were swollen after so many hours of this exquisite torture. He just wasn’t ready to let go yet. There was so much more he could do to you.

“Oh Gods… Iggy… “ Stop! Continue! You wanted it all! Panting at your own denied finish when his nimble fingers made their escape from between your thighs to the arch of your foot it was all you could do not to cry.

How long had it truly been since the two of you tossed everything to the wind, work be damned, and lost yourselves? Probably not since the early months of your relationship when everything was new, exciting and sometimes a little frightening considering all of the emotions brewing between the two of you. Life now was a bit dull and routine.

Gods in the beyond, how you loved it! And so did Ignis. You could feel it every night that he held you in his arms…

And you could feel it even more in moments like these, especially when his brilliant jade orbs came alive from ancient magic to drink you in. Right now you were stretched out on your back with one leg draped up onto his shoulder, bent at the knee with his hand wrapped around your foot that grazed his jawline. The other rested in the crook of his elbow with the flat of his slender fingered hand caressing up and down your quivering thigh where your skirt was bunched up.

“My Darling… you are sinful. Look at you… such beauty. And that leather…” HIs black leather suspenders that he wore only on special occasions, the man definitely considered this a special occasion. Thick enough to hide the pert bud of your breast but not nearly enough to cover the dusky areola, he desperately wished that it was him the leather…

Stroking that heavenly little bud that produces the most erotic noises from deep within you. Never one to be overly worshipped in the past, nor paid the attention that Ignis declared you rightfully deserved, now that was not the case. A hot look…

A light caress against an area of your body that should not be so interested…

Why you just lit up like the Crown City in the dead of night back in her glory days. This man had trained you to crave his kisses and revel in the pleasure he consumed your senses with. Your pleasure was his, as he had told you from the beginning, and the way he was looking and stroking feverishly over you, it was all you could do to stay conscious.

“That leather is obscene, my love. Gorgeous against your pale breasts. And the way you squeeze me each time the leather caresses you." Thrusting against you, enough to make your breasts jiggle, he groans. "Fuck… my love… So exquisite. So wet. So perfectly open and pliant. Do you feel good Kitten? Do I feel good, deep inside of you? Am I making you feel good?" He hasn't peeled his eyes off of you, his mouth was all but salivating at the sight. Hard leather and soft flesh and heavens, the way your blush dipped down the rounded edge of your jaw to extend down your neck...

“So good Ignis… always so good. Everything I want! Being stretched by your cock… letting you ride me like you need to. Feeling me how you need…" You taunted, shivering harshly when the plumpness of his lips caressed the arch of your foot in a fleeting embrace, then danced down to your ankle where he nipped just enough to make your blood race. Reaching to your chest and forcing the slippery suspenders down atop your breasts where they were forced to flatten with a hint of pain, you felt him still, eyes raptly focused on your motions. 

“Again.” He growled, licking his lips with purpose as you gave the suspenders a tug and arched up into the dig of the unforgiving material. Your nipples were on fire, thighs split wide as far as they could go and trembling, but the pain edged you closer. What you wouldn’t give for…

Wet, hot heat engulfed the entirety of your nipple and the leather strap surrounding it, a wicked tongue wiggling its way between to lick at the abused flesh. “Iggy!”

“So good my love. Gods you are heaven. My naughty Kitten,” His hips thrusted forward sharply, forcing your legs to the bedding as he mounted you and attached himself to your breasts. Capturing a bud between his teeth and the leather you nearly came unhinged with a shout of euphoria, legs wrapping immediately around his hips as he shifted the two of you up. “More my love. Scream for me. Don’t stop.” 

Wrapping a hand up into his thick tangled locks, now in complete disarray from playing, a tug to those burnt strands earned you another firm lick. Then another…

Then Ignis was stripping the suspenders away from your body as he reared back and planted both palms flush against the buoyant orbs atop your chest and squeezed. “Oh gods Ignis…” Head thrown back with your neck bared to his hungry gaze, your own hands went on a journey and found a pair of sensitive nipples that were all too happy to receive your torments.

The groan he let loose was filthy. “Yes kitten, harder… oh I do so love to feel you pinch them and … ahhhh.” The flat of your nail dragged down the little nub and when his eyes pulled open the black pupil had nearly engulfed the field of green. “Perfection… absolute! Just so damn tight and wet around me my love. You know just how to take me…”

“Made for you.” You taunted him without mercy, stroking his ego as you stroked his shaft with a harsh clench around him. His narrow hips had picked up their intensity, but not their pace as he snapped up against you with methodical thrusts. 

“Mine.” He growled wantonly, hair tousled in front of his eyes to make him look like a warrior in the height of battle. The battleground was your body and the victory was steadily building. “These breasts,” He squeezed them so that the flesh filled out between his fingers. “Neck, legs, shoulders, belly… this ass,” Worshipful kisses and touches were spread out over your canvas and as he mentioned your behind, he gripped it tight and rocked you up against his cock as he all but bottomed out inside of you. “But mostly…. Your glorious, wet, snug… tight… delightful… “

A scream ripped up and out of you to hear his whispered words, full of naughty meaning but never reaching the word. That gloriously dirty little word that sounded so sinful falling from the accent curling his tongue…

The moment Ignis reached his moment of victory, you clamped down tightly around him inside and out, as you convulsed in his arms. Screams filled the air until he swallowed them down with his mouth to yours as he found his own completion inside of you. “Pussy…” He grinned lasciviously against your lips, licking across them before sliding his tongue languidly inside your mouth for a slow, easy kiss. 

You shuddered against him, that final naughty word being the perfect post orgasmic treat. “So,” A small gasp that formed into a giggle as Ignis buried in against your chest, nuzzling and nipping your breasts playfully before you wrapped your arms around him and held him still. “Did I help you or not.” And he had doubted you… Men. *eye roll* Blissful and lazy the two of you melded into the other, though your body gave a jerk when he worked his trapped hand away from your throbbing clit that was painfully overstimulated. Giving him a small smack on the shoulder he chuckled and possessed your lips again. 

Relaxed, warm and sated in more ways than one, Ignis gathered his strength and rolled from the bed to carry you both to the shower. “You helped significantly my love. I do not believe that I could have finished at all without your input.”

Giggling, you gave his rear end a firm swat and relaxed into strong arms. “Glad I could help. Now bathe me and feed me…” 

Ignis nipped your cheek. “Demanding little kitten…” He rumbled deep within his chest, letting the vibration work through his body to your own. You were demanding, but he loved it. He adored how you ran to him and demanded kisses, or touches. But he adored it more how you were always so ready to give all that you took. 

*************

Gladio, the man who was the judge for the entire bet, sat beneath two intense gazes as he read through the Advisor’s list Friday morning in the King’s office. Noctis had demanded that they have the ruling in his office, thinking for some reason that it would give him an upper hand when they all knew that Ignis was immune to such tactics.

1) appropriate for numerous styles  
2) pairs well with both business and casual.  
3) comfortable  
4) supported by several age ranges   
5) more effective than a belt due to adjustment being easier  
6) easily shareable  
7) style!! (a polka dot suspender is more classy than a polka dot belt!)  
8) come in numerous materials (that never look tacky!)  
9) promote good posture.  
10) do not cut off circulation around your middle  
11) slims the waistline (vertical instead of horizontal)  
12) Doesn’t make your shirt bunch up around your waist  
13) have stood the test of time!  
14) do not break like belts ( creases, stretched notch, cheap material)  
15) A couple can share the same pairs (belts, again, aren’t forgiving)  
16) women do not have to worry if their belt loops are bit enough to support their suspenders, or the dreaded fact that sometimes they do not have belt loops! (women’s clothing is absolutely ridiculous)  
17) if your pants are larger, cinching the belt will bunch up your pants and it looks horrid. Suspenders will not do this.  
18) The same pair can be used for MULTIPLE looks depending on what they are paired with.  
19) A belt does not always ensure that ones pants stay up, a pair of suspenders never fails  
20) Absolutely sexy…

Gladio read and reread the list, asking for clarification in a few areas relating to fashion, however he decided they were passable as the concept of fashion was an extremely broad topic. When he reached sexy…

“Iggy… I’m not sure. It’s too close to style I think...”

Ignis leaned down and quietly whispered into the Shield’s ear. Gladio went from a light pink to fire red in seconds and when Ignis pulled back and away, he banged his gavel and announced Ignis the winner of this bet without a second thought.

“Damnit!” Noctis groaned loudly, throwing himself into his desk chair in a dramatic display.

“Sweet!” Prompto fist pumped the air and ran over to his boyfriend, drawing several sets of suspenders outside of a black shopping bag. 

“You were ready!” Noctis’ eyes screamed betrayal but there was nothing in his gaze that would deter Prompto. He was absolutely thrilled. 

As the group broke apart, Gladio jogged to catch up to Ignis and pulled him to the side of the hall with a gentle hand on his elbow. “Ummm…” Glancing around, he made sure that no one was near before he returned his attention to his friend who was smiling knowingly. “Can I borrow a pair of suspenders for my date with Nyx tonight? We’ve been fighting a bit and…”

And he needed some help to get the romance back. Both were workaholics and both men were too stubborn to slow down, they wanted the other to come to them.

Ignis nodded his head affirmatively and handed him his house key. “They are in the top drawer of my dresser. Pick out the pair you would like. Except for the thin leather pair… those are ________’s now.”

And they always would be.

For the entire next week Noctis wore his suspenders, Gladio’s relationship got back on track, and sales down at the men’s wear shop went through the roof.

Suspenders were back in this season.

But had they ever gone out of season?

Of course not. Ignis wouldn’t stand for it.


End file.
